Tahun Baru Keluarga Uchimaki
by Ryouki Uchimaki
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary, penasaran langsung baca aja. Selamat menikmati.


Tahun Baru Keluarga Uchimaki

Chara milik MK.

Pair: Sasunaru.

Genre: mpreg, yaoi, romantis.

Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Cerita dadakan, dibuat untuk memeriahkan tahun baru 2017 ^^

Selamat membaca ~~

Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia lagi bersantai di depan teras, di temani oleh segelas kopi. Si raven sedang asyik membaca berita. Tapi, tiba-tiba telinganya berdenging saat mendengar suara melengking dari anak tetangganya.

"Hiluuuu-niii," panggil Hikari seraya mendekat ke arah anikinya yang sedang mengamati pohon tomat miliknya. Kebetulan pohon tomat tersebut berbuah, sehingga membuat anak sulung Naruto ini tertarik.

"Hilu-nii lagi apa?" tanya Hikari yang melihat Anikinya terdiam dari tadi di depan pohon tomat. Tanpa babibu lagi, Hikaru langsung memetik tomat dan mencuci di keran disana. Segera ia memakan tomat merah kesukaannya.

"Hn."

"Hiiiii, apa enaknya itu? Tomat melah, tidak enak!"

'Tomat? Merah?' batin Sasuke yang langsung berdiri daritadi tempat duduknya, ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Hilu-nii!

"..."

"Hilu-nii"

"..."

"Jangan acuhkan Kali!"

"Hn."

"Huweeee... Kali bakal tomatnya caja!"

Seperti yang dilihat, Hikaru kalau sudah mendapatkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan tomat. Ia akan mengacuhkan segalanya. Pikirannya tetap fokus ke arah tomat merah yang menggoda itu.

Sasuke melihat kedua anak yang berbeda di sana, walaupun mereka itu kembar. si raven tersenyum kecil melihat mereka, sungguh lucu anak-anaknya ini. Coba saja kalau dia mempertahankan Naruto, dia akan menjadi keluarga bahagia dengan anak-anak itu.

Ekor mata Hikari tanpa sadar melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu gerbang rumahnya, ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke. "Kali sebel cama Halu-nii! Mending main cama Uke jisan!"

Hikaru langsung menoleh ke arah Hikari. Pasalnya, orang yang diajak perang disebut oleh adiknya. Benar saja, Tou-channya berdiri di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Mini Sasuke ini memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus ke pohon tomatnya.

"Uke jisan! Ngapain di cini? Mau menjadi satpam? Kita tidak mempekeljakan satpam," ucap Hikari polos. Anak bungsunya ini sedang mengejeknya atau bagaimana, sih? Sasuke dibuat dongkol oleh si blonde mini ini. Apalagi anikinya di sana, ia menahan tawa saat mendengar perkataan Hikari.

"Hn, jisan mau main sama Hikari dan Hikaru," ucap Sasuke seraya membukanya pintu gerbang tersebut dan menggendong anak bungsunya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi chubby Hikari.

"Xixixi ~~ geli... Jisan... Hahaha... Sama Hilu-nii caja."

Hikaru langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Hikari. Pasalnya namanya disebut, ia menatap tajam ke arah Tou-channya itu. Sasuke merinding melihat tatapan si raven mini. Sampai kapan anak sulungnya mau luluh dan bersikap manis seperti Hikari?

"Hn, tidak mau!"

"Halu-nii olangnya pemalu jisan. Bialkan caja, dia dengan tomatnya."

"Tomat?"

"Iya, itu tomatnya Halu-nii," ucap Hikari seraya menunjuk ke arah pohon tomat yang berbuah banyak. Sesuke terdiam saat melihat tomat berjejeran di sana. Apa ini surga?

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hikaru, matanya fokus melihat ke arah buah kesayangannya. Ia menurunkan Hikari dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi kedua anaknya. "Tomat yang enak, segar lagi kelihatannya."

"Hn."

"Boleh jisan mencobanya?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Satu saja."

"Tidak!"

"Boleh?"

"Tidak!"

"Boleh?"

"Tidak! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"Bo-"

"Ctoppp! Kalian cama caja. Tomat caja yang dipikilkan. Kali bakal tomatnya buat acala tahun balu!"

"Jangaaannnn!" ucap Sasuke dan Hikaru bersamaan. Sungguh buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Walaupun mereka sering berselisih, tetapi ikatan mereka tidak akan putus.

Hikari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Ia sebel dengan kedua rambut raven itu. Pasalnya, mereka ribut dan tertarik dengan tomat. Apa dia kurang menarik?

Seperginya Hikari, Sasuke dan Hikaru terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Di hati kecil Sasuke, ingin ia bisa akrab dengan anak sulungnya ini. Tetapi, kenapa begitu sulit?

"Apa Hikari beneran akan bakar tomatnya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Tou-chan, boleh makan tomatnya. Silakan!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Hikaru. Walaupun anak sulungnya selalu mengajak perang dingin. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke menangkap bahwa Hikaru menyanyanginya. Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Hn, Arigatou Hikaru," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut raven Hikaru. Tidakkah mereka sadari, bahwa ikatan ayah dan anak begitu erat. Pasalnya, setiap mereka cuma berdua, Hikaru selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Tou-chan.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat anak bungsunya ngambek di depan televisi. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Hikari. "Ada apa dengan jagoan Kaachan? Kenapa manyun seperti itu?"

"Kaa-chan, kita bakal caja pohon tomatnya! Kali cebel!"

Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi, pasti Hikari dicueki oleh Hikaru. Karena anak sulungnya lebih tertarik dengan tomat daripada adiknya. Si blonde tersenyum lembut, ia mengacak rambut blonde Hikari.

"Kalau pohon tomat dibakar, nanti Hikaru sedih, lho! Hikari mau anikinya sedih?"

"Habis... Halu-nii dan juga Uke jisan libut coal tomat. Kan cebel!"

#Deg

~~Naruto pov~~

Uke jisan? Sasuke ada di depan? Dengan Hikaru? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin memisahkan mereka, tapi Hikari sepertinya sudah sayang dengan Suke.

Aku gelisah setiap Suke dekat dengan kedua anakku. Aku terlalu takut, misal dia merebut Hikari dan Hikaru. Tapi aku tidak akan diam, kalau itu terjadi.

Suke, lihatlah! Aku tidak menikah dengan wanita tetapi bisa punya anak yang lucu-lucu. Sedangkan kamu?

Ingin rasanya aku bilang seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak tega, teme! Bersenanglah! jika Sakura emang pilihanmu.

~~Author pov ~~

"Tetapi tomat itu miliknya Hikaru, kamu tidak boleh mengambilnya tanpa seizin Anikimu!"

"Iya Kaachan, gendong!"

"Sudah besar, masih gendongan. Anak Kaachan manjanya~~," ucap Naruto seraya menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Hikari. Anak bungsu Uchimaki cuma cekikikan karena ulah Kaachan tercinta.

Karena mengkhawatirkan anak sulungnya, Naruto keluar dengan Hikari yang ada digendongannya. Ia melihat Hikaru dan Sasuke sibuk memakan tomat, serta sesekali memuji keenakan dan kesegaran tomat Hikaru. Naruto menghelakan nafasnya lelah.

"Hikaru sayang ~~" panggil Naruto mendayu merdu dan tidak lupa senyum mematikan terpantri di wajah kawai si blonde.

#Deg

Tubuh Hikaru membeku sewaktu mendengar panggilan mengerikan dari Kaachannya. Lebih baik ia mendengar teriakan cempreng Hikari daripada perkataan kaachannya yang dibuat lembut.

Sasuke pun sama saja, ia mendapatkan sinyal bahaya di sini. Bahkan ia melihat Hikaru yang sepertinya ketakutan. Mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Benar saja, si blonde yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Uke jisan, yang memulainya Kaachan. Lihat! Dia memakan tomatku juga."

Seakan Sasuke tahu akhirnya, kenapa anak sulungnya baik dan memberi tomat kepadanya. Ternyata untuk menjadi tameng saat Kaachannya marah. Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Bukan! Tidak! Na-"

"Seharusnya Uchiha-san harus memperingatkan Hikaru! Kalau makan itu sambil duduk, bukan berdiri apalagi jongkok sepertimu. Ckckck~~ dimana seorang Uchiha yang terhormat?"

#Jleb

Perkataan Naruto tepat mengenai jantungnya, Sasuke meremas kuat dadanya. Ini sakit tetapi tidak berdarah. Kalau bukan Uchiha, Sasuke pasti pundung seketika.

Hikari menahan tawanya saat melihat Aniki dan Uke jisan dimarahi kaachannya. Kaachan memang Nomer satu. Siapa dulu? kaachannya Hikari.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat wajah Sasuke dan Hikaru yang memelas, akhirnya ia pasrah. Si blonde menurunkan Hikari dan di dudukkan di kursi teras.

"Kalian duduklah! Aku buatkan jus dan camilan." ucap Naruto seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan duo Uchimaki, si raven mendudukkan diri di dekat Hikari.

"Kau menjebakku, bocah raven!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menoleh ke arah Hikaru.

"Hn," gumam Hikaru seraya duduk di dekat Hikari, sisi satunya. Takut diapa-apakan oleh Tou-channya.

"Uke jisan juga lambutnya lapen. Cecama lapen dilalang menghina!" ucap Hikari dengan bahasa cadelnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke gemas, ia mencubit pelan pipi chubby Hikari. "Haik."

Sasuke mengangkat Hikari dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus rambut blonde anak bungsunya. "Kalian malam tahun baru mau kemana?"

Duo Uchimaki memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan si bungsu Uchiha. Tentu saja! Pasalnya, mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada malam tahun baru.

"Bakar-bakaran misalnya atau nonton kembang api."

"Oww cepelti yang dikatakan Lyuuki. Kalau nanti malam ada kellap kellip. Indah," ucap Hikari yang antusias, ia bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Ryuuki Namikaze, teman sekelas Hikari dan Hikaru. Anak berambut orange yang panjang sepinggang. Wajahnya manis tetapi sifatnya yang agak tsun-tsun. Ia suka sekali menjaili teman-temannya. Dan mereka merupakan anak sulung dari pasangan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Kenapa anak sulung? Karena Kyuubi mengandung lagi anak kedua mereka. Sungguh keluarga bahagia, bukan?

"Hn, apakah seindah itu?" tanya Hikaru yang agak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Hikari dan Sasuke. Pasalnya, ia penasaran akan acara yang ditunggu Ryuuki.

"Iya, sangat indah. Ada berbagai warna saat kembang api sudah ada di langit. Kerlap kerlipnya, membuat langit tambah indah. Kalian ingin melihatnya? Di bukit sana, pasti bagus pemandangannya," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Untuk bisa-uhuk-berkencan dengan Naruto, ia rela mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang.

Membujuk kedua anaknya dulu, pasti Naruto mau juga. Karena apa? Kedua anaknya ini, pintar ngrayu. Sekali-sekali pergi dengan keluarga kecil ini, Sasuke bahkan berharap bisa selamanya bersama mereka.

"Mau jisan, Nanti malam kita kecana!"

"Hn, aku setuju!"

"Kalian bujuk Kaa-chan ya? Supaya kita bisa per-"

"Membujuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang memotong perkataan Sasuke. Ia meletakkan dua jus tomat dan dua jus jeruk di meja. Dan tidak lupa kue kering rasa tomat dan jeruk, original masakan si blonde.

"Kaa-chan, ayo kita ke bukit melihat kembang api! acala tahun balu! Hikali pengin lihat kembang api yang indah!" ucap Hikari yang antusias. Hikaru mengganggukan kepalanya seolah menyetujui perkataan Hikari.

"Tidak bo-"

"Kaachan~~ malam ini saja. Inikah cuma 1 kali dalam setahun," bujuk Hikaru yang memandang wajah Naruto. 'Pintar juga ini anak. Siapa dulu? anakku,' batin Sasuke.

"Tapi kalian harus tidur! Itu acara malam hari! Kaachan tidak bisa menggendong kalian berdu-"

"Tenang saja, Naru. Nanti salah satu akan aku gendong. Boleh, ya?" pinta Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah. Ia memandang wajah kawai Naruto, wajah yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Iya, terserah kalian," ucap Naruto yang sebel karena ucapannya selalu saja dipotong. Ia pun meminum jus jeruknya, dan memandang Sasuke. "Kau yang tanggung jawab, Uchiha-san!"

Jujur, Sasuke sesak saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan formal seperti itu. Ia ingin seperti dulu, seperti ia memanggil nama kecil ke Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil roti kering dan memakannya. Ia terdiam saat merasakan rasa tomat di mulutnya. Rasanya sungguh nikmat. "Enak,"

"Enakkan, jisan? Ini macakannya Kaachan. Ada lasa jeluknya. Hikali cuka!" ucap Hikari yang ikut memakan kue kering. Sasuke menggangguk, seolah menjawab perkataan Hikari.

"Beneran? Rasanya enak banget, kamu pintar masak ya, Naru?"

Wajah Naruto merona saat mendengar masakannya dipuji. Ia pura-pura meminum minumannya. Sasuke menyeringai tanpa sengaja melihat rona merah di wajah si blonde. Bolehkah ia berharap, lagi?

Seusai mereka bercanda gurau, Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya untuk menyiapkan acara kencan mereka. Ia tidak berhentinya tersenyum, itu membuat istrinya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau darimana saja, Sayang? Kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kenapa jawabnya ketus, sih?" tanya Sakura yang menghampit lengan Sasuke. Dan sesekali, ia mengelus lengan suaminya. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, sedangkan si raven diam saja. Malas berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Nanti malam kita berkumpul, yuk? Dengan teman-temanku. Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Hn, tidak!"

"Tapi rencana kita akan menginap di sana!"

"Kamu sendiri saja!"

"Tapi ki-"

"Hn."

"Hah, iya sayang. Aku sendiri yang akan pergi. Kamu hati-hati di rumah, ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku berangkat sekarang, ya? Jaa sayang." ucap Sakura seraya mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke, ia segera pergi dari rumah mereka. Tinggallah Sasuke seorang diri. Dewi keberuntungan memihak kepadanya. Ia bisa berkencan dengan Naruto.

Tidak pernah Sasuke sesenang ini, semenjak pisah dengan Naruto. Apa karena si blonde, ia menjadi ceria seperti ini? Si raven cepat siap-siap. Pasalnya ini sudah pukul 8 malam, bisa-bisa mereka tidak memiliki tempat di bukit itu.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia super sibuk menyiapkan keperluan anak-anak dan bekal untuk mereka. Dia pusing melihat anak bungsunya, lari ke sana ke mari. Tidak memakai apapun. "Hikari, pakai pakaianmu dan jangan lupa jaketnya! Hikaru, bantu adikmu!"

"Iya Kaachan."

Bekal sudah siap dan mereka pun sudah rapi, tinggal menunggu Sasuke. Tidak menunggu begitu lama, Sasuke datang dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Naruto dan kedua anaknya segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, akankah mereka sampai di sana tepat waktu? Dan menempati tempat yang pas, bisa menonton kembang api yang sempurna. "Kembang api! Kembang api! Hikali nonton, kembang api!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu bersemangat, ia mengelus rambut blonde Hikari dan rambut raven Hikaru. "Bilang apa sama Uke jisan?" Naruto menahan tawanya saat mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhir.

"Arigatou Uke jisan."

"Ppftt... hahaha... Uke memang cocok panggilan untukmu, Suke. Hahaha," tawa Naruto pecah saat kedua anaknya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Uke. Tetapi si raven tidak tersinggung atau bagaimana. Pasalnya, untuk pertama Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Urusai, dobe! Walaupun aku dipanggil Uke. Kau yang aku tusuk," ucap Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya, tidak lupa seringaian di wajah tampaknya.

"Tusuk? Cate ya Uke jisan?"

Wajah Naruto merona saat mendengar perkataan mesum Sasuke, ia langsung menjitak kepala si pantat ayam. Dasar teme, mengucapkan tidak tahu situasi! Ada anak-anak.

"Ittaaii. Kalau kecelakaan, kau yang tanggung jawab, Naru!"

"Salah sendiri! Berbicara mesum di depan anak-anakku."

"Gomen ne."

"Hn."

"Tidak cocok itu, jika kau yang pakai,"

"Biarin!"

"Jisan cama Kaachan sangat akrab, ya?"

"Hn," gumam Hikaru, ia tidak dapat memungkiri lagi bahwa kedua orang tuanya sangat serasi. Apakah ia harus mengalah? Dan memperbolehkan sang Tou-chan masuk kehidupannya?

Sesampainya mereka di bukit tertinggi, mereka turun dan mencari tempat buat mereka menonton kembang api. Tempat yang pas dan bisa lihat pemandangan yang memuaskan nantinya.

Mereka menyiapkan segalanya, Sasuke mengeluarkan barang-barangnya, Naruto sibuk dengan bekalnya. Hikari dan Hikaru tidak tinggal diam, mereka ikut membantu menyiapkan karpet untuk duduk. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya, Sasuke berdiri di samping si blonde. "Mereka hebat, ya? Seperti Tou-channya."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah si raven, dan mendapatkan si raven tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Membuat wajah Naruto merona, tapi apa Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka adalah anaknya? Semoga Sasuke tidak merebut kedua anaknya.

Setelah mereka selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Mereka mulai duduk. Posisinya, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dengan Hikari di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Hikaru di pangkuan Sasuke. Sebenarnya si sulung ingin duduk dipangkuan Naruto, akan tetapi si bungsu juga ingin duduk di pangkuan kaachannya. Akhirnya dia mengalah.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11.30, tinggal 30 menit lagi. Di waktu setengah jam ini, mereka habiskan untuk memakan bekal. Sungguh enak makanan masakannya Naruto, Sasuke memujinya lagi.

"Semangat jagoan Kaachan. Hai, harus tetap sadar. Jangan tidur dulu!" ucap Naruto seraya mengepuk pelan pipi Hikari yang matanya tinggal 5 watt. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hikaru.

"Kembang apinya akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalian ingin lihat tidak, Hn?"

"Lihat!" ucap Hikaru dan Hikari secara bersamaan. Mereka memaksakan untuk tetap terjaga.

"Kita hitung dari 10, ya! Mulai!"

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"Hikari tetap bangun!"

"3."

"2."

"1."

#Duarr

Kembang api mulai menghiasi langit-langit. Pemandangan sangat indah sekali, bahkan awalnya langit gelap sekarang menjadi terang karena kembang api banyak yang menyatakannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... Kenyeenn... Hikali cuka! Hikali cuka! Aghhh ada yang kuning, walna kecukaan Kaachan dan Hikali."

"Celamat tahun cemua~~ dali kelualga Uchimaki."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pemandangan kembang api, begitu indah. Bahkan cahayanya terpantul indah di mata si blonde, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Bahkan ia selalu melihat ke arah Naruto, tepatnya wajah manis si blonde.

Naruto mengelus rambut blonde Hikari yang antusias melihat kembang api. Berbeda dengan Hikari yang berisik, Hikaru cuma diam dan matanya berbinar melihat kembang api yang indah di langit malam. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah di sana. "Selamat tahun baru semua." gumam Hikaru yang cukup didengar oleh keluarganya.

"Indah, ya?"

"Hn, sangat indah!"

Naruto yang merasakan dilihatin terus oleh Sasuke, akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, cahaya kembang api menghiasi pancaran di wajah mereka. Entah siapa yang mulai mendekat, akhirnya dua benda kenyal saling menempel.

Bibir Naruto dan bibir Sasuke bertemu, entah siapa yang memulainya. Naruto menutup matanya, menikmati momen ini. Mendapatkan perilaku positif dari Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menghisap dan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir si blonde. Lidahnya menjilati belahan bibir Naruto seolah mengetuk ingin masuk.

Naruto yang mengetahui kode dari Uchiha bungsu, akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jalan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. "Mmcmmm... Eghmmmm... Uchmmm"

Beruntunglah mereka, kedua anaknya tidak mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya bercumbu mesra di belakang mereka. Lidah Sasuke melilit lidah Naruto dan sesekali dihisapnya kuat. Si blonde memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Lidah Sasuke menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto, sehingga membuat si blonde menggeliat pelan. Sungguh, Sasuke masih ingat titik sensitif dari si blonde. "Ughhhmmm... aghmmm... Mmcmmm"

Mereka pun terhanyut dalam cumbuannya. Sehingga tidak tahu, bahwa anak sulungnya sudah menyadari cumbuan panas orang tuanya. Karena ia merasa gagal melindungi Kaachannya, ia bisa kecolongan oleh Tou-channya.

Gaki raven ini dengan sekuat tenaga, mencubit kuat bagian selatan Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat tubuh si raven bergejolak dan menahan nyeri. Juniornya dianiaya oleh Hikaru, tidak tahu apa? Bahwa barang pusakanya adalah sesuatu yang ikut adil dalam pembuatan itu, sehingga membuat si raven mini ini lahir di dunia.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke menahan kedua tangan hikaru. Ia pun melanjutkan aksinya untuk mencumbu bibir manis Naruto. Cumbuan panas berakhir selama beberapa menit, karena mereka membutuhkan udara. Wajah Naruto merona seusai kiss dan matanya sayu memandang Sasuke. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda!

"Kau manis Naru!" ucap Sasuke seraya menghapus saliva di sela-sela bibir Naruto. Tapi aksinya untuk mesra-mesraan dengan si blonde berhenti karena perutnya di cubit kuat oleh Hikaru.

"Ittaaii."

"Kau kenapa Suke?"

"Digigit nyamuk besar."

"Apa masih sakit? Nyamuknya sudah per-"

"Kaachan ngantuk," ucap Hikaru memotong perkataan kaachannya. Ternyata Hikari sudah terlelap di pangkuan Naruto.

"Iya... Ayo kita pulang! Adikmu juga sudah tidur."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dan Hikaru bersamaan. Naruto malas untuk berdebat dengan mereka. Si blonde berdiri dan menggendong Hikari. Ia mengecup pelan kening Hikaru dan Hikari. "Selamat tahun baru jagoan-jagoan Kaachan, semoga di tahun 2017 ini, kita lebih baik lagi! Love you sayang."

"Semoga kita juga bisa lebih dekat lagi, seperti dahulu kala," ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. Sedangkan si blonde mencubit kuat bekas cubitan Hikaru tadi. Bagaimana rasanya? Tentu saja sakit banget.

"Ittaaii."

"Rasakan! Dan gomen ne, untuk itu aku tidak tahu. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya."

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah, Sasuke bermalam di rumah Naruto. Karena kebetulan Sakura menginap di rumah temannya. Akankah ini awal baik untuk hubungan Sasunaru atau cuma kenangan kecil semata? Yang terpenting, malam tahun baru 2017 ini tidak pernah dilupakan oleh keluarga Uchimaki dan juga Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga #tepar. Fanfic dadakan spesial tahun baru. Walaupun dadakan dan terkesan tidak siap, tapi saya membuatnya dengan semangat. semoga minna-san suka.^^

Selamat tahun baru minna-san ^^ semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin. :D


End file.
